bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiva Belle
Write the text of your article here! Belle Aiva' '(Aiva Belle), ''is a human girl who is strongly connected to captain Seikurohiko Seto. She pulled him from the river after his fall from Hueco Mundo at the hands of '''Aizen Sosuke'. She remains one of his closest friends and allies. Appearance Personality Aiva appears to most as mild mannered and silent. Though she doesn't tend to say much around people who are astranged, she is more open and lively when around those that she deems her friends or that she is comfortable with. She has a strong sense of moral justice and hates to see others pushed around or bullied. These characteristics and traits are what impressed Captain Seikurohiko Seto so much when meeting her. She has a positive outlook on life in general and always looks to see the good in people, despite their actions and personalities. When angered however, Aiva has shown the ability to be ruthless and untamed. Though she will take a considerate amount of negativity from most, she will not tolerate anyone who threatens her friends lives or hers for that matter. She's tough, resiliant, and unforgiving when facing an enemy. To her friends however, she is kind, understanding and reliable. Powers/Abilities Aiva's powers were awakened during her second encounter with Captain Seikurohiko Seto in the human world while attempting to protect a small girl who at that time was being attacked by twin-hollow. The hollow were drawn to the little girl because of a gem embedded in a necklance, given to her by her deceased mother. The necklace unbeknown to the little girl or Aiva at the time, held her mothers spiritual essence and an intense amount of reiatsu sealed away by an unknown source. Aiva's abilities manifested in the form of two silver gauntlets through which she channeled a beam of electricity laced with her spiritual energy. Afterwards, the awe struck Captain Seto began training her to develop her powers and use them on command. She has gained a significant amount of skill using her abilities and has begun training with X-Factions 2nd Division Captain, Yuri Yoshirou in the basics of hand-to-hand combat. She possesses the ability to produce, conduct, and manipulate existing electrical currents. Endurance: Aiva has shown the ability to dish out quite a bit of damage without tiring after training with Captain Seto. She can perform several techniques and exert plenty of spiritual pressure into them with very little complication. Incredible Sensing Abilities: She has been classified by X-Factions 12th Division Captain Noriyaiga Jin as having a great ability to detect even the lowest spiritual presence. She has been used on several occassions to track down hollow who have gone into hiding or to locate other potential human fighters who possess abnormal levels of spiritual reiatsu. Great Athleticism: As a former gymnast, and track and field star, Aiva is incredibly agile. She moves with swift grace, able to perform far above the level of an ordinary human athlete at the peak of physical perfection. Quotes "I was given this power... to protect those that cannot protect themselves... and to stand in the midst of the darkness as a beacon of light."